


偷烟贼

by Ronwu



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronwu/pseuds/Ronwu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>辗转许久还是遁入了RPS的邪道，放弃了做人。<br/>1700字小短篇。关于香烟的故事。<br/>设定嘛……就，当做他俩都单身好了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	偷烟贼

**Author's Note:**

> RPS，RPS，RPS，RPS，RPS，雷慎入！！！重要的事情说五遍！！！
> 
> 一切仅限脑补，不涉及演员真实生活！！！
> 
> 总之一切RPS要注意的警告大家都懂的……

偷烟贼

休斜睨了麦斯一眼。

那家伙正得意洋洋地翘着脚，抽着烟，夹着烟的那只手正举着啤酒，将暗黄色的液体咕咚咕咚地灌进嘴里。休的喉结动了动。

不是因为他想喝酒，不是因为他看到了麦斯湿漉漉的嘴唇，而是因为他看到了夹在那张微微翘起的薄唇之间的黄色滤嘴的香烟。

他的烟在一个小时以前就抽完了，该死的。休咬了咬牙。他的眼睛看向麦斯扔在桌子上的软包包装，又看向麦斯的嘴唇，从那张开的唇间，喷出来的烟雾呛人却又充满诱惑力。

可他和麦斯说过，如果有哪一天他要凄惨到抽麦斯的烟的地步，他一定会送麦斯一件“我是你爸爸”的T恤。他和麦子互相嫌弃对方抽的牌子已经很多年，从他们在《亚瑟王》片场的角落里抽烟进而第一次跟对方交谈的那一刻开始。

那时候的休开始抽烟还不久，喜欢的烟里总要带些薄荷味；麦斯却已经是多年的老烟枪，12mg的白万在当时的休看来颇有些重口。时间过去这么久，休依旧抽着薄荷味的烟叶，麦斯的口味却进化到了15mg，这让同为烟民的休有些五十步笑百步地担心起了麦斯的健康。

毕竟，他可不想让这个跟他认识了十年却在一起刚刚一个月的、本来就比他大了十岁的男朋友，早早地死于肺癌。

可他现在什么都不想管了。他们身处距离片场两个多小时的一间小酒吧里，休在周边找了一圈都找不到自己要抽的牌子。他的喉咙在向他发出抗议。没有夹着香烟的指间寂寥无比，哪怕多来两瓶啤酒都无济于事。麦斯显然是意识到了休的焦灼；那家伙脸上的表情更得意了。这种表情比汉尼拔的得意要张扬不少，配合着麦斯那根本懒得打理的头发，此刻的麦斯在休看来，纯粹就是一脸的无赖。

“我得去个厕所，”

放下了手中的啤酒，麦斯收回停留在酒吧电视里播放的足球赛上的眼神，对休说道。休点了点头；他紧紧地盯着麦斯穿着休闲外套和运动鞋的背影，抿了抿嘴唇。目送着麦斯的身影完全消失在厕所门后的瞬间，他握了握双拳，迅速地抓起了麦斯扔在桌子上的烟，抽了一根出来，急匆匆地点燃，接着冲出了酒吧门外。

冷死了，他妈的。天寒地冻。然而比起被麦斯抓到现行，他宁可在外面多冻两分钟。

休跺了跺脚，狠狠地吸了一口麦斯的烟。从滤嘴中喷涌而出的烟雾让他深呼吸进了肺里，像是终于获得了解脱，休缓缓闭上眼抬起了头。转瞬即逝的欢愉之后，余韵开始回荡在休的口腔之中：难抽、难抽、难抽。干涩、味道发苦，焦油量太重，呛得他嗓子疼。可尼古丁的诱惑让他根本无法阻止一口接一口地将麦子地烟吸到根部，尽管他的嗓子被刺得发痛。他贪婪而匆忙地将烟吸到最后一截——只有在这种时候他才会意识到烟屁股的珍贵——接着将烟踩灭在了脚底，将烟头拾起来扔进了路边的垃圾桶，返回了酒吧内部。麦斯刚刚从厕所走出来；休顺势走到了吧台处，装作自己只是从卡座上起身去拿啤酒。

他拎着两瓶啤酒回到了座位前。麦斯已经坐在了那里，身体倚着靠背，带着若有所思的表情看着他。休有些紧张；可他知道自己是个专业演员。他可以装得出来什么事情都没发生过的，他当然没问题。

弯下身子将啤酒放在桌上，休正想要说些什么来掩盖自己的心虚，麦斯却突然揪住了他的领子，将他拽到了那男人的怀里。

突如其来的一个吻。

休有点蒙圈。

他在这个浅吻结束之后不明所以地看着麦斯；那男人狡猾地笑了笑，

“你还是偷了我的烟抽了。”

休下意识地舔了舔自己的嘴唇。该死。他没想到麦斯会用这一招来检验自己做了什么。麦斯拉起他的手，凑上去闻了闻休的指尖；接着露出了一个更加确信的笑容，

“没错。——真是个狡猾的男孩子啊。”

休狠狠地翻了个白眼。他们下午刚刚拍完那一幕；麦子虽然没有笑场，但休早就预料到了麦斯绝对会那这句话来开自己的玩笑。

“……我以为我藏得挺好的。”

他咕哝道。麦斯耸了耸肩，

“不要忘了，虽然你是个演技精湛的演员，和你搭档的那位正是我。”

好吧，好吧。休叹了口气。他的嘴里确实是一股他平时在麦斯嘴中尝到的味道。他放弃了抵抗，光明正大地拿了一根麦斯的烟。反正他已经欠麦斯一件T恤了；多抽一根还能弥补一下他的损失。他在抽取一根香烟后，将烟盒扔回桌子上，重新靠在了麦斯架在沙发靠背上的那条胳膊上。

“我有跟你提到过这烟有多难抽吗？”

“有，有。从我第一次见你的时候开始。”

休哼笑了一声。麦斯的手指插进他的卷发里，拨弄着他的发尖，低下头去，再次吻了吻休的嘴唇。

“——但是，依旧很美味。不许质疑。”

-The END-


End file.
